Gone
by IOSirus
Summary: Soldier 76 and Mercy take a perilous journey through a ruined city. What awaits them will haunt 76 forever. Mercy76 centric with mention of other heroes as well.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first submission to the Mercy76 fandom. This is my first fanfiction as well. So I'm definitely open to critiques. With that said, enjoy. I will try to write a part 2.

It was supposed to be a simple mission, clean-cut, in-and-out, just like the debriefing had made them think. However, the reality of the situation they found themselves in was quite grim.

Soldier 76 and Mercy had gotten separated from the rest of the strike team. They found themselves lost in a war-ravaged urban metropolis. How this happened was beyond them. 76 insisted that the best way to their objective was through the ruins of a collapsed building. Much to his dismay though, Tracer and company insisted on going by way of the street and hard ground.

"If you fancy trudging through all that rubble, then be my guest. Just don't expect me to go with ya' love." Tracer remarked dryly and was quick to follow up with a quick turn on her heels as she marched off to the rest of her group.

"Don't they understand that the open street is a sniper's paradise? Going that way is a surefire way to get killed". 76 remarked to Mercy, but just loud enough though for those in the other group to hear him.

"I'm sure they are more than capable of taking care of themselves should a problem arise". Mercy stated. "Besides, there hasn't been any report of enemy activity here for the past week, and they have Zenyatta to support them if anyone gets injured."

"I hope you're right."

With that, both Soldier 76 and Mercy advanced towards the ruins of the building. It looked structurally sound enough, so they proceeded inside.

There was hardly any light to be had inside the rubble, so the only form of illumination came from Soldier's red tactical visor, and Mercy's Valkyrie suit. Albeit made for piss-poor lighting, it was just enough for them to navigate through the building.

They were making steady progress, by 76's estimate, they had made it about three-fourths of the way through. Mercy had glided atop a large concrete girder that blocked their path to help 76 clamber up.

As 76 got a hand to the top of the blockade, he turned his gaze to Mercy to mutter his thanks before they move on. Instead, the sight that greeted him made his blood run cold. There stooped Mercy, tears leaking from her eyes as a mysterious assailant jabbed her in the small of her back with a rifle.

76, with half of his body still draped over the side of the blockade, reached instinctively for where his gun was. Only a second later did he recall that before climbing up the girder, he gave his rifle to Mercy so it would be easier for him to climb.

With that realization, looked back at the assailant and recognized that the gun he held was 76's own gun. A soft "tut-tut" like that of a disapproving parent to their child came from the assailant.

"This is really too easy". The assailant mused.

76 growled in frustration and tried to quickly hoist himself up to tackle the assailant, but instead, he was greeted by the stock of a gun smashing into his face.

He tumbled over the side of the blockade and fell about eleven feet. Upon his landing, 76's head impacted the rubble. Within moments, he was unconscious, but not before he heard something that broke his heart. Mercy. She cried out in fear as she saw him tumble. It was the same cry of he heard the day of the explosion at the Swiss headquarters.

Prior to the fall of Overwatch, Mercy and 76, although he was known as Jack Morrison then, were intimately close. Though dating was frowned upon within the ranks of Overwatch, they both cared little for those rules. Both Jack and Angela would partake in sending secret love letters, meeting up to have a meal together, or just find any reason to be together as they both enjoyed the presence of one another.

She was his angel. From her bright smile, to her beautiful platinum blonde hair. Each time Jack looked at her, she took his breath away, it was like his first time seeing her.

Then came the fateful day. The explosion at the headquarters.

In the immediate aftermath of the blast, Jack, although injured, stole away in the confusion. It was a hasty decision he made that he regrets to this day. He left everyone, his friends, his family, his angel.

With the sounds of alarms ringing in his ears, and the cries of pain from many of the others who were injured, Jack heard one voice above all the others.

Mercy was frantically searching through the debris for any trace of Jack. "JAAAACK! PLEASE JACK! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! PLEASE NO!" The sound of her cries were more painful than any of the other injuries he sustained.

With a broken heart, he disappeared from the site, leaving everything he knew behind.

That was five years ago.

In the time that passed since the incident, Overwatch was recalled, both Angela and he, under the guise of Soldier 76, joined once more. And each time he saw her, although she looked to not have aged a day, yet, her eyes told a different story.

Eyes that were once full of life, and aspirations, now were filled with sadness and sorrow. Her azure eyes that had dazzled him in the golden era of Overwatch, now faded and looked so tired.

He wishes he could comfort her, to tell her how much he loves her. That he had returned. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. She never moved on from Jack. Without being able to find a body in the blast, she hoped beyond hope that Jack was still alive. That Jack would come back to her.

He feared the worst. Would she still love him for leaving him? Would she even recognize him? Would she forgive him? These thoughts kept him away from Angela, yet are the same thoughts that made him join Overwatch for the second time. He had to make sure Angela was safe. After all that he had put her though, he needed the peace of mind that she would be safe from harm's way.

With a groan, 76 awoke in a dark room. Although he was stripped of his weapons, his attackers left his visor on. As he slowly took stock of his situation, he noticed a dull glow. When his vision finally stopped swimming, he was able to distinguish that the glow came from Mercy. She was huddled in a corner. Her suit was torn, lacerations crossed her torso, and her face looked scraped up.

When Mercy heard 76 groan, she lifted her head and saw that he was conscious. As quickly as she could, she rushed over to him to try and tend to any wounds he suffered.

"Soldier, you're awake! Let me help you. You may have sustained a concussion from your fall. Is there anything that hurts?"

"Hnnnnnnn. An–Mercy". He caught himself, "Other than my head, I don't feel as though I've sustained any other injuries… Do you happen to know where we are?"

"Unfortunately, no." She cast her gaze down, but immediately brought it back up. "But I do know that the people who took us are a part of Talon."

Talon. A name that 76 wouldn't care if he never heard again in his life. Upon hearing that, he sighed. As he looked Mercy in the face once more, he noticed bruising around her neck and cheek.

" Mercy what happened while I was out? How did you get these injuries?"

Mercy brought a hand up to her face. When she responded, 76's heart got caught in his throat.

"They had tried to torture information out of me." She replied, "They were trying to get me to reveal your identity."

"And?" It's all 76 could ask.

"Well," she started slowly, "since I don't actually know your identity, I tried to tell them that, but they wouldn't take no for an answer. They eventually returned me back in here, and I expect will be coming back soon to see if you are awake."

God how he hated Talon at that moment. Mercy had no idea of his identity. She was innocent, and yet they take her and try to torture information out of her that she never had.

Quickly, 76 composed himself. " Okay, when they came and got you, how many were there? Did you happen to notice any way out?"

Mercy nodded, a small smile tugged at the sides of her lips. "There was only one man who came and retrieved me, however he was quite overpowering. But when he took me, I did notice a lighted hallway and a light breeze, my best guess is that's the way out!"

76 pondered on this. Eventually, he asked, "If we have the opportunity, can you lead us out?"

Mercy nodded in response.

"Okay, when the man comes in to retrieve me, I'll lay down, pretending to be unconscious, then we both take him by surprise. Hopefully he doesn't bring a friend and isn't too loud when he falls."

If he could have given Mercy a wink to help lighten the mood, he would have. Alas, his eyes were masked by his visor, so all he could do was look and await her response.

"Alright, let's hope this works."

With that, 76 lay back down, and Mercy retreated the corner and huddled in. Time seemed to pass so slowly as they waited in anticipation for the guard to arrive.

Eventually, the man arrived. To both 76 and Mercy's relief, the man didn't bring any others with him. He unlocked the door, entered, and stood over 76.

"Look at you, the mysterious vigilante. The bane of every petty thug and gang member." The man spat out. "But you're just a broken old man."

With that, he reached down to grab 76 by the collar. However, he wasn't expecting 76 to be awake.

76 quickly rocketed a hand out and grabbed the man by the throat. 76 the immediately slammed the man's head into the concrete floor. All the while, Mercy sprung into action and was attempting to grab the man by the throat and throttle him, but by the time she got around him, 76 already took care of him.

Mercy huffed a sigh of relief and helped 76 to his feet.

"We only have a short time frame to escape. They will soon realize that their friend hasn't returned." 76 said. "I hope you can get us out fast."

"Consider it done!" Mercy said brightly.

Quietly, they made their way out of the talon encampment. As they reached the door, alarms from within the complex sounded. A harsh voice split through the air and barked orders.

"PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED! I WANT THEM BOTH BACK HERE! DEAD OR ALIVE!"

There was a weapons rack near the door, so 76 grabbed a rifle, a few grenades, and a handful of ammo. He then ran after Mercy who made it out.

They had made it a good 140 yards from the talon hideout when they stopped to catch their breath. That was when Mercy looked back and noticed a glint in the distance.

"SNIPER! 76 GET DO…!"

That was all she could make out before a bullet tore through her. 76 hit the ground and tried to pull Mercy down to him. He couldn't lose her, not after what all happened.

Mercy just staggered backward, still in shock. She was not standing for long though as another bullet hit her square in the chest. This caused her to fall backwards, right in front of Jack. Tears already forming in his eyes, he pulled himself over to where Mercy lay. She was still alive, but not for much longer. If only he had his biotic field; it could help stop the bleeding, possibly saving Mercy's life. All he could do was pull her behind some cover.

Blood splattered her mouth. She gasped for breaths, each time coughing up more blood. Tears pooled in her eyes.

All the while, 76 watched in horror. The love of his life, his angel lay dying before him. And he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"MERCY, ANGELA, PLEASE, HOLD ON!"

All she could do was weakly smile at him. This broke Jack even more. He tore off his mask.

"IT'S ME, JACK! PLEASE HOLD ON! YOU CAN'T DIE! NO!"

Jack pulled her close. He held her with no intention of ever letting go. That's when he heard her. It was just a whisper. It took the last of her strength to say it.

"Jack…. I've…. always loved…. You."

With those last words, Mercy, Angela, his angel was taken from him.

Tears streamed from Jack's eyes. With the fury of a man who lost everything, he yelled out in agony.

She had always been there for him. Always knew the right words to say. Always knew how to soothe his pains. Now she was gone. She had waited five years to see a man she had no idea if was alive or dead. She grieved for him for five long years. And this is how he reveals himself to her.

He lost everything.

Possible part 2 if you guys liked this :)


	2. Chapter 2

Guuuuuuuuh, this is, what? The fourth story I've written in less than a week? Jeezus. Well at any point, this is the sequel Gone properly deserved. ITS FLUFFY :D so now you decide the fate of Jack and Angela. This one is a bit shorter (by about 1000 words), please forgive me. I'm new to writing these, and love doing them, but I'm exhausted.

What was there to do? What was there to say? Everything that Jack had ever loved died in his arms. Or so he believed.

The tears streamed out of his eye, clutching Angela's body close to his, he knew he had to get out. Leave the cursed place. So he ran. He ran without a destination in mind. Blinded by the tears in his eyes, he ran for what felt like miles.

All the while he was choking for breaths, gasping through sobs, until he could finally run no more.

Any onlooker would never have imagined the sight that greeted them. It was that of soldier 76, bent over in agony, distress contorting his face. He was a supposed to be a stoic soldier; unflinching when it came to looking death in the eye. Instead, he was broken, shattered, the only thing he's ever cared about lay lifeless in his arms.

Slowly, he dropped to one knee, exhaustion taking over. Then came the other. He couldn't go on any farther. His feet were bloodied from the miles he ran.

Gently, he lowered Angela's body to the ground. He felt like he was sinning to do so. Her heavenly beauty should remain untainted by earthly quarrels, by human shortcomings. Alas, he was far too exhausted to hold her any longer.

God, she looked so peaceful. Even in death, she looked as beautiful as ever. Her platinum blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders, her full pink lips looked as alluring as ever. They were slightly parted, as if to say something. Possibly forgiveness to Jack for leaving her for five years.

He yearned for her. His heart sore, he looked her over, more tears welling in his eyes.

Slowly, Jack fell down beside her. Ensuring that he was gentle enough as to not wake her from her eternal slumber. His final thoughts were of Angela. The time they spent together, the moments they shared, the laughs they had, the tears they shed, the love they shared. Never again would he be the same. Never again would he have his angel. These thoughts lulled him to sleep as he looked over her body.

As astute as Jack was, etching her into his mind as to not forget her once she's gone, he failed to notice that her wounds no longer bled. It wasn't that she had bled out, but rather that the nanites inside her suit, inside her body, were working to heal and repair the wounds.

Had her suit not been so damaged by the day's earlier events, there is a good chance that she would have only been rendered unconscious from the wounds she received. Unfortunately, her suit had seen better days, and doing its best to heal her was hardly enough.

By all medical terminology, she was dead. She received a fatal gunshot wound to the chest. However, if there was one thing Angela was well versed in, it was delivering miracles.

Groggily, Jack awoke. Before of him laid the sunset. It was beautiful. The sky was awash with vibrant reds, deep oranges, and soft blues. Both he and Angela used to love watching the sunset. It was as if the heavens opened up to let all those behold a masterpiece only God could create. A sad smile ghosted over his lips, and he looked down. That's when he noticed.

A soft yellow light was radiating from Angela's suit. It bathed both her and Jack with its brilliance. And then, a breath.

It was so soft, it barely made it past her lips, but it was a breath.

Jack sat there, stunned. After all that she'd been through, after all that he'd put her through, she came back to him.

In silence, Jack watched her. Slow, soft breaths passed her lips. With each inhale, her breaths became stronger. With each exhale, her strength grew.

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open. Weakly, she looked over at Jack, and gave him a smile. Although it wasn't like her usual beaming smile, it was one that ensured to Jack that she would be okay.

Again she closed her eyes, but this time out of exhaustion, not death.

"Angel?"

"Hmm?"

"We're going to get through this okay. I'm never going to leave your side."

"Mmhmm."

The sun was setting. The night sky slowly spreading across the horizon. Jack looked up to the stars.

"You know, every time we looked up to the stars, I always thought it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen… but I was wrong."

Angela looked at him, a small smile on her face.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, and never again will I leave you."

This time Angela was able to manage a full smile.

Tears cascaded down Jack's face as he reached over to embrace his angel.

It was soft, barely audible, but Jack heard it.

"I've always loved you Jack."

"And I've always loved you."

They stayed embraced for what could have been hours. Neither one had any desire to leave each other's side.

By now night had completely fallen.

Taking off his leather jacket, Jack draped it over Angela's shoulders to keep her warm. Now they embraced to stay warm. And Jack would make sure of that.

In the distance, Jack heard a low humming, and a smile spread over his face. Looking down, he saw a smile on Angel's as well.

An Overwatch drop ship appeared, its searchlights bathing the ground in its brilliant light. The lights then came to rest on Jack and Angela. Slowly the craft descended, opening the bay door to let jack and Angela in.

"You sure are a sight for sore eyes!" McCree appeared in the doorway.

"You wouldn't believe it." Jack replied. Angela back in his arms, carrying her bridal style. Jack reached the door and entered in.

"Boy have I got a story to tell you…" Began Jack.

"We..."

Jack was shocked, he looked down. There was Angela, in his arms, a smile spread across her face.

"Have we got a story to tell you."

Smiling, Jack nodded in acknowledgment.

"Do we ever…"

And so they told their tale. Their strike team surrounding them, enraptured by the story they told.

I hope you enjoyed this one :)


End file.
